customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koharu Arikawa (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Koharu Arikawa '(有川小春 Arikawa Koharu) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Koharu has brown eyes and red medium straight hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Koharu's main weapon is Kaiken. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Koharu's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Koharu learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Koharu says "I won't forgive you.", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Koharu takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Koharu will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Koharu can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Koharu open for attack. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Koharu Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Kaiken Hair: Medium Straight (02,20) Chin: Spy Mask (06,20) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (36,20) Mid Torso: Sleeveless Robe (06,20) Arms: Amazon Braces (07,21) Waist: Dancer's Sash (01,14) Lower Legs: Sarashi (01,14) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (05,20) Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (05,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Sandals (09,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 02,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 04,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationship *Friend to Maxi. Trivia *Koharu's rivals are Amy, Greed, and Taki. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me waste my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' Gallery 100 1720.JPG 100 1721.JPG 100 1722.JPG 100 1723.JPG 100 1724.JPG Category:Soul Calibur Characters